


黄昏之歌

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: CP：米英Esti dal，内容和801姐（如果我没记错的话）家的那首曲子没什么关系……写于春节前。





	黄昏之歌

啪——

猝不及防地，房顶的灯忽地熄灭了，抽离了灯光，整栋房子陷入了昏暗。

“停电？”

亚瑟不太慌忙地抬起头，摆正小巧而精致的书签，合上了厚厚的书。

阿尔弗雷德飞快站起身，随意地把手里的小说倒扣在桌面上，引来亚瑟几句不满，阿尔弗雷德照例忽视了它。

他本想检查屋子的电闸，但站在窗前往外面的街道一望，街两旁没有了平日星星点点的灯光，各家各户的窗里一片漆黑。毫无疑问，停电了。他百无聊赖地坐回亚瑟面前。

“好戏还没开始呢。”阿尔弗雷德指的是他看了一半的英雄小说。

傍晚的伦敦天空加重了它的阴霾，仿佛随时就要有一场暴雨落下，而事实上连水汽都没嗅到。落日连余晖也没有了，懒懒散散匿在笼住天空的浓重云层背后。显然阿尔弗雷德并不习惯这阴暗压抑的黄昏，他和亚瑟沉默无言的读书会，一个下午的久坐让他有些许头昏脑胀，并且他把德克萨斯忘在了大洋另一端他华盛顿DC的家中，加上停电和昏暗的黄昏让他看什么都变得模糊不清，他拿起书，一行行字模糊成一片噪点隐没在纸面的阴影里，不真切的视野让他没来由地烦躁。他皱起眉，不知道该不该宁愿选择闭目养神，可是他烦躁得沉不住。

亚瑟点起了应急灯，过于明亮的集中光束射得刺眼，“别，亚瑟，关掉他。”阿尔弗雷德闷着声音说。

他闭上眼，之前的光线刺激在他的视网膜留下残余的红绿色斑块，不住地变幻形状上浮下游，眉头不住皱得更紧。

“不习惯没有灯的黄昏？”亚瑟的声音从面前传来，“还真该对爱迪生的伟大发明更加地充满感激。”

“记得你小时候一到傍晚可是兴奋地很。”

一望无垠的美洲大陆一开始还少有人烟。在空旷的大房子和花园里一个人寂寞地玩了一整天的小阿尔会在傍晚降临时守在最热闹的街边，那时人们日出而作日落而息，他等着他工作了一天的叔叔阿姨哥哥姐姐们，那些可亲的人们陆续归来，一一和他招呼说笑，谈论一天来的琐碎小事，街道弥漫出醉人的食物香味，叶子飘落在他的头发上。

难得亚瑟来的时候，傍晚时他会想方设法把亚瑟拉出屋来直到天彻底黑下来才意犹未尽地回家。夕阳的光映得亚瑟的碧瞳金灿灿的。他千方百计把亚瑟拖住到夜幕降临，这样亚瑟就可以留下来陪他一整个晚上，而不会急着赶回他的小岛。那个时候的黄昏，阳光微弱而轻柔。

充斥脑海的回忆使他愈加头疼。他想好好地一个人静一静，但是亚瑟没让他这么做。

一双有力的手摁住了他的肩膀，略粗糙的柔软覆上了唇，阿尔弗雷德想都没想便拢过了撑在他面前的人的腰，对方坚实的身躯压在他身上，重心落在他的大腿上。同时阿尔弗雷德的舌头顺势夺回主动权，侵入亚瑟的口腔覆上对方的舌尖。

待唇与唇分离，他睁开眼，看到亚瑟宁静地注视着他。昏暗中亚瑟的脸掩在重重阴影下看不分明，双颊似乎透着些若有若无的粉红色。亚瑟几乎就是趴在他身上了，他的怀抱被填得满满的，阿尔弗雷德用了力把亚瑟搂得更紧了点，自己的脸颊不自觉烧了起来，心情意外地舒畅了许多。

“好啦亚瑟，把应急灯开起来放到厨房去。今天我去做饭。”他轻声说，没有松开拥在亚瑟腰间的手。

“那我可有点期待哦。”亚瑟的回答带着笑意，轻轻地把脸蹭到对方的脖颈上。

天空彻底淹没在黑暗中。夜晚悄悄来临，微弱而轻柔。

===========================  
（所以说大家试试看傍晚不开灯有惊喜哦（并没有


End file.
